Innocence
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Song fic to the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne. NaruSasu


Innocence

By Warrior Vampire

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne

Sunlight shined in through the window on two people sleeping twined in a lovers embrace. One stirred as the light fell on him. Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in the warm arms of his raven haired love. Happiness filled him as he gazed on the sleeping form of Uchiha Sasuke. For the first time in his life everything felt right. 

_Waking up to see that everything is ok, _

_the first time in my life and now it's so great_

_slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

He was to be named Rokudaime Hokage today and the night before he had proposed to Sasuke. He smiled at the ring now adorning his loves hand. All of his friends were happy and the village was finally learning to accept him. Yes, everything was great. He never wanted things to change.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_this moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it_

_don't you let it pass you by_

The blonde was dressing while Sasuke showered. They had to go to the ceremony. He couldn't wait. He had finally achieved his dream. He looked up as Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. He didn't think he could have made it this far without the Uchiha. The raven haired shinobi had returned from Oto a few years ago. 

The council had gladly welcomed him back, but of course it took Tsunade a bit longer to forgive him. Naruto had been happy, but things had been awkward at first. Especially since they had both been attracted to each other, yet neither one would tell the other. Then after training one day when they were alone Naruto had confronted him.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke. Hey SASUKE!" The Uchiha turned and glared. _

_"What the hell do you want Dobe?" He was still glaring, but inside he winced at his harsh tone. Naruto got a hurt look on his face._

_"Sasuke what the hell is going on with you? I mean I know you don't like me, but I don't understand why you have to be such a bastard about it. I'm still your teammate." Sasuke looked surprised._

_"Dobe who said I didn't like you?" Naruto looked at the ground with a small frown on his usually smiling face. Sasuke felt his heart tug at the expression on the blondes face. He didn't like that look. His blond should smile, not look sad like that. _

_"Sasuke, contrary to what everyone thinks, I'm not stupid. Just because I act a certain way that doesn't mean it's the truth. I'm not a fool, I know quite well how you feel about me." Sasuke felt panic run through him. Naruto knew? He knew he loved him? Would he turn him away? or laugh at him. His thoughts were cut off as the blond continued._

_"You hate me. I've known for a while actually. I mean there is no reason for you not to I guess. I had just hoped that you had come to see me as a friend. It was stupid of me to think that I see that now. I... I'm just going to go. Good bye Sasuke." The blond turned to walk away, but before he could take more than two steps Sasuke tackled him. The Uchiha's eyes were wide. A look of shock was on both of their faces._

_"Naruto! What do you mean I hate you? Idiot! You moron! How could you even begin to think that? Unbelievable, Naruto not only do I LIKE you I... well I...I'm in love with you." He finished in a whisper. Naruto's eyes went very wide. _

_"You what? Sasuke what are you saying?" Sasuke looked away._

_"I said I love you, Naruto. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you didn't return my feelings. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just so hard being around you, watching you ,wanting you, and yet not being able to tell you . Also knowing that I could never have you. I love you. I'm so sorry." Naruto smiled and with speed gained from being a ninja he switched their positions from Sasuke straddling his hips to Naruto being on top of him pinning him against the ground. Sasuke began to look panicked._

_"Naruto?" The blond just leaned down till Sasuke could feel his breath on his lips._

_"Sasuke, you should have told me sooner. I love you too." Sasuke looked shocked as Naruto closed the distance between their lips and pressed his softly against the ravens. Sasuke brought his arms up around the boy and deepened the kiss. when they finally parted he smiled._

_"I love you, Dobe."_

_"I love you too, Teme."_

_End Flashback_

Yes That day had been one of the happiest of his life. He'd die if Sasuke ever left him again. That's why he was making sure he spent the rest of his life with him.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it _

_This is the best feeling_

He stood on the dais with Tsunade as the ceremony was carried out. His friends were all there, smiling and happy as he was presented with the hat that stated his office. As he stepped forward as the Rokudaime of Konohagakure the crowd cheered, his friends cheered the loudest though. Sasuke took his hand and he smiled. He finally found his place. The place he belonged.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

As he stood being congratulated by the council, Sasuke stood beside him. He knew there was no way he would be able to put up with the pompous pricks if he wasn't there with him. He knew he needed him.

_It's a state of bliss you think your dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that your feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

He now stood at the alter. His beautiful Uchiha smiling back at him. Surrounded by their friends, they told each other how much they loved each other. He told Sasuke how he would go to the end of the universe and back to make him happy. Sasuke told him how he would never leave his side and would do everything in his power to make him happy. Naruto felt like crying. Sakura and Iruka-sensei already were. There at the top of the Hokage monument overlooking the village they exchanged there vows and were bound in holy matrimony.

_It's a state of bliss you think your dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that your feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

Naruto stood smiling as his husband sat holding their son. He was a beautiful little boy. They had adopted him two years ago as a baby. Tsunade had made a new jutsu with Sakura's help that allowed them to give the boy some of their DNA. It had worked and now the boy was their son by blood as well. The council was overjoyed. So was Sasuke. He would no longer be the only Sharingan user besides Kakashi. They loved their son very much. Naruto loved watching Sasuke with little Arashi though. It always felt like a dream.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_It makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Naruto sat watching as his husband and eight year old son slept. He loved watching them sleep. They were so cute. Arashi lay curled against Sasuke's chest with a small smile. Ah, Arashi. The boy had started the Academy wanting to be a great ninja like his Otou-san and Chichui. He was considered a genius and a prodigy and would be graduating the next day. Naruto was proud of his son and knew with a sensei like Hinata the boy would do well. He sighed. He smiled as he realized both Arashi and Sasuke were awake and watching him. The little raven haired child tilted his head and blinked his big blue eyes.

"Otou-san are you going to come sleep with Chichui and me?" Sasuke smiled.

"Come to bed, Koi. It's late and we all have a long day tomorrow." Naruto nodded and lay down beside them with Arashi between him and Sasuke.

"Good night, Arashi-kun, Sasuke-koi."

"Night Otou-san."

"Good night, love."

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Yes. His life was perfect and he knew things couldn't be better.

**A/N: Isn't this sweet? I love this song it's so beautiful. I just couldn't help but write this. Review Please.**


End file.
